


orchard

by KyrieFortune



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I am not letting this ficlet go untagged, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Twincest, Very mild breathplay, did you know dmc5 confirmed vergil likes corsets apparently, it's possible apparently, me? writing something under 2k? that is truly pwp?, there are no condoms in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: - literally just dante and vergil fucking, post dmc5 i guess





	orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely contributer on kofi who wants to stay anonymous, please i am in need of money and i cannot link it here
> 
> I'm back on my bs, this is not meant as a serious thing but as something purely self-indulgent for my first ever otp, and to get my hand back at writing
> 
> Comments are super duper appreciated!

**T** here was an urgency in the way Vergil’s lips met Dante’s, sucking on them and with his tongue easily parting them to meet the other’s, that to be completely honest was somewhat heartbreaking. His hands were busy clinging on the silver hair, and at some point Dante had to push him away to make him stop and gasp for air.

«Come on, we’re not horny teens anymore, give me a break» Dante sighed, still breathless. His brother was well above shame, in fact he didn’t remember the last time Vergil had actually been ashamed. Then again, they hadn’t seen each other in too long, and heir last interactions hadn’t exactly been lovely.

«I know that all too well, but I cannot wait» Vergil breathed, and a sigh later caused by the other’s hand running through his hair he added «You shouldn’t make me wait, Dante».

«You really think you’re in charge this time?».

The smirk he showed was accompanied by the pulling of the corset’s strings, which tightened around Vergil’s chest and abdomen. A low moan was let out of his throat, and Dante’s already hardened member twitched with a new rush of arousal, as if the sight of his lover wearing nothing but an antiquated and incredibly sexy leather undergarment that exalted his hips and legs wasn’t enough to turn his head dizzy. Vergil’s would have twitched as well, weren’t it forced to stay as straight as possible by the metal rod inside it.

A rough hand caressed his neck, brushed his enclosed chest and was all too quick to jump to his hardness and start pumping it again. Vergil used all of his self control to not moan or bite his lip and give Dante a reason to boost his ego, the subtle twitching of his mouth and the sometimes tight shutting of his eyes were the only signs that the pulling and gentle twisting on his meat was causing him to feel a dull pain.

It was exhilarating, and he wished Dante would masturbate him harder, but he was too proud to ask for it. 

«Come on, beg me to make you cum, Ver».

«Never».

«As you wish».

His motion became faster and his fingers became tighter around the erection. The ache so became sharper, and Vergil’s stoic façade began to crumble. He could feel the rod sounding him, stretching the hole that it wasn't really supposed to be stretched, and the meat was forced to grind and tighten against it, even at times poking deep enough to massage his prostate from the wrong side. Still he refused to hold onto Dante’s shoulders and give in to unfiltered wantonness. He couldn’t hide, however, a grunt of annoyance when his brother kissed his cheek «I really missed torturing you the way you like it, you know that?».

«Shut up».

«Love you too!».

A very decisive jerking made the rod poked just the right stop. Any other time, it would have been the moment the climax came, but that tool of masochism physically stopped the flood into where it came from. The pain became unbearable and Vergil couldn’t help but moan «Let me ride you, Dante».

«You weren’t this into pain last time, are you alright?».

«Neither of us is».

«… yeah, fair enough». Dante kissed him again, and again Vergil searched for his lips to be kissed harder and deeper in desperation and passion. They were the same thing to the both of them, and couldn’t have told them apart for how mingled they were.

The sight of Vergil’s pained and reddened erection and tightened chest made Dante’s head even dizzier. Vergil still needed some preparation, and two fingers briefly probed inside him. When the coarse fingertips found his prostate and he massaged it in tandem with the metal stick down his shaft, the combined attack prompted the other to give out a strained moan and a couple of tears fell down as the orgasm kept being trapped and making his genitals swell just a little more.

Dante tightened the corset a little more for good measure, wanting to see Vergil writhe in agony like he liked to.

He didn’t even finish to lay down, that Vergil climbed on Dante’s lap and grabbed his member to better lower himself and plunge it deep in him.

«You’re so adorable when you make that ‘O’ face, Vergil» his brother commented «You enjoy being under my control, you can say that».

«You’ll be in charge when Hell freezes over».

«So, that means I’ve always been in change?».

It was a good thing the corset was tight enough that it hindered his lungs’ ability to breathe to their full potential, it gave him an excuse to not answer and admit he loved when Dante took the lead in their most intimate moments, or had the illusion of leading.

All the other moments they would have fought to the death - for a long while that was meant too literally for anyone to be comfortable - to have the upper hand, but they longed for the moments were they could be intimate like this and even accept a hierarchy. Vergil could even feel safe, when he let Dante take control and put his rough palms on his hips and accompany him in his frenzied riding.

He tried to move his hips without any need to support himself, but soon his legs alone weren’t enough and he had to bend over and prop himself with his arms, which gave Dante a perfect excuse to kiss him yet again. This time, Vergil was too much into his trance of being filled to the brim to show him how much he had missed him all these years. He let his flesh to be marked as he lost himself to the aching of his unable to properly expand ribcage and his stretched back and of his still manhandled and forced erection, the rod still torturing him with a neverending plateau. He hissed when Dante taunted him with the twisting of it in his channel, pulling it until it arrived halfway and pushing it back in in its entirely,  _ fucking  _ him on both sides until his body had had enough, and then keeping on edging him with the promise of release as he pushed his hips up against his buttocks, losing himself too to the sexual frenzy.

The all too missed flood filled him, signalled by Dante’s voice straining and his head thrown back to show his shaking throat. Vergil couldn’t ignore the pain anymore, but his manhood kept being under the siege of a simulated penetration, begging for the pain and pleasure to be finally separated and ended and for air to be let in. He could only continue until Dante thought he had used enough of his semen as lube, and only then he pulled the rod completely out and Vergil could, with a cry, spray his white seed with such intensity that managed to hit the other’s face, before his legs lost all strength and the only thing that remained in his limbs was tiredness and numbness.

«I despise you when you do this, Dante».

Dante smiled at him «No you don’t, Vergil. I missed you too, with all my heart».

The faint smile Vergil gave back to Dante in the afterglow had, in fact, no trace of disdain whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> ''ok spotify give me one title that can be used as a title for a dmc pwp''  
''devil take the hindmost''  
''wh- no,''
> 
> the title is actually a doom/drone metal song by windhand, the lyrics are very dangil tbh, here's a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rSWN3Bm8WE


End file.
